svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 5 - Scene 2 - Part 2
Much of the vale lay behind him and the sun had long since lifted from the horizon. Little by little Enar closed in on the top of the hill she'd hid behind. The spring in his step had lost some of its power, but he still moved with confidence and purpose. They'd said there'd be a rest stop about halfway and that it would have a nice view. He should be near. The view from that first ridge had been magnificent and this hill felt like it was even higher. Sitting down for a bit would be great. His belly rumbled. It wanted him to sit down too. Enar walked on. He'd reached that state where the steps take themselves and it's easier to keep walking than to stop moving. Not to mention what a pain it would be get started again if he did stop. No one would call him an experienced walker, but he knew that much at least. Keep moving. The bench stood by the side of the road, just at the crest of the ridge. No matter which way you went: if you started from here, you'd go downhill. Behind the bench, the hill continued upwards, but the road kept on straight, heading for the next valley. Enar stopped and looked. Forest covered the hills here too, but down in the valley a great lake shimmered in the morning light. That must be Lake Storvak, and the green field on the far side must be the gardens. Not much further now. Nearly there. The morning was still young; he had plenty of time. It wouldn't do to arrive starving and exhausted. He'd play it cool and arrive refreshed and alert. His belly however, didn't care about cool. It cared about food. A man should listen to his stomach, he'll carry it around for the rest of his life. Enar sat down on the bench and rummaged through the backpack. He fished up two apples and a large bread roll. Looking around he spotted the little stream a bit further down to road – not far, but far enough that he decided to drink after he'd eaten. He leaned back and dug in: bacon, egg, cheese and mushroom – all the good things that made up one of Beired's amazing breakfast rolls. The sun warmed his face and the food warmed his soul. So what if Amanda had left already. She'd be back eventually and Rolf could probably borrow tools from someone else. Surely everyone would have a toolbox around here. The lake glittered in the distance. It'd be fine. He decided that no matter what, whether Amanda was there or not, he would have a great day. He would stay and wait and enjoy at the garden, or he would have a quick look and then drag the tools back to the inn. Maybe he'd meet Jolene at the inn, maybe he wouldn't. It didn't much matter. He was over here. Sure, she was beautiful as few, but he'd barely spoken to her, and he was going back home tomorrow. Home. Things would go back to normal again – sort of, but not quite. He would make changes and start a new, better, life. He'd stop drinking so much and start looking for a new apartment. He'd get a dog and join a choir. Singing with others again would be great. Then one day – not too soon – he'd call uncle Herb and arrange to come visit him in Got over a weekend. That would be interesting, for sure. Enough daydreaming. Sure, things would work out, but he shouldn't be lounging around in the middle of nowhere for no good reason. Then again, the view was nice and the seating was comfortable. He finished the last of the bread roll and decided to save the apples for later. The water in the stream was cool and refreshing. --- Continued in Day 5 - Scene 3. Back to Enar's Vacation.